


From Nashville, With Love

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dialogue-Only, Drunk Jared, Drunk Jensen, M/M, Polyamory, Salute to Supernatural Nashville Convention, Text messaging, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: Jensen asks Danneel if she wants anything from Nashville. Danneel makes an request.





	From Nashville, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> This is... I don't... I don't know what this is. Call it an experiment.
> 
> I wanted to get this story out of my head, and for some reason it was coming in conversational snippets and text messages, with little or no narration. Just peoples' voices. So that's how I wrote it. The fic is dialogue-only.
> 
> It's set at NashCon 2017. We know for a fact that [Jensen and Misha played darts](http://jensendaily.org/eng/tag/nashville/), [J2 toured the Jack Daniels distillery](https://youtu.be/8YnVnyhZ_uI) where they learned about bungholes, and [Jensen sang his heart out](https://youtu.be/mJ1wLhsEIBE) at SNS, and was given birthday cake. Everything else is me... making assumptions. 
> 
> For the first time in a long time, I'm actually super nervous about posting this. I hope you all enjoy it.

_“Hey, this is Danneel’s voicemail. If you’ve got this number, you know what to do.”_

“What's happening? Did she answer? Hey, Dee, listen--”

“It's just her--” _BEEP_ \-- “voicemail, Mish, chill. She's probably busy with the kids. Arrow’s got this weird rash--”

“OK, if you're going to talk about your daughter's weird infant rash, please take your hand off my dick.”

“Shut up-- oh, shit, I think it started. Heyyyyy hey Honey, it's me--”

“And me!”

“--And Misha, and we're in Nashville, Jason 'n me just whooped Mish ‘n Rob at two straight rounds of bar darts-- Misha’s snort-laughing now, probably because I said 'straight’ while he's fixin’ to give me a blowjob. Which! Brings me to my point. Youuuuuu saiiiiid I should cut loose this weekend, and I can happily report I’ve done so. Yes indeed. But! Party to the terms of our agreement, I’m calling to let you know that Misha is-- shit-- fuck-- Mish-- Misha is currently-- oh Jesus. Im’ma have to call you back. Love you, Babe. Bye.”

***

“Thanks for the voicemail.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Hey, don't be sorry. I'm glad at least one of us is getting laid. I-- hang on.”

“Is that Zep again?”

“Yeah. You know, every night I put him down thinking, 'This is gonna be it. Tonight's the night he’s going to fall asleep and stay asleep for more than 10 minutes after I leave the room.’ And every night…”

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop saying that, J. I knew what I was signing up for when I married you. Tell me-- shhhh, Zep, hush, Mama’s here-- tell me about Nashville while I nurse. Maybe stick to the PG version. You guys played darts?”

“Me ‘n Mish had a bet.”

“Mmmhmmm. Why does that boy keep making bets with you that he knows he can't win?”

“I mean, I _know_ why, but you said to stick to the PG version.”

“I love you both.”

“We love you too. Oh, hey. So tomorrow we might hit up the Jack Daniel’s distillery. Jared wants to do the tour. You want us to bring anything back?”

“Um, only the biggest bottle you can legally fly home with, yes.”

“Anything else?”

“Hmmmm… next time you and Mish get busy? Pictures wouldn’t hurt.”

“Done and done. You know he’s gonna be self-conscious about his sex hair, though.”

“Good. Make it extra messy.”

“I’m on it. Zep asleep yet?”

“Just nodded off. I’m gonna put him back to bed. Or… try to. Love you, babe.”

“Love you all.”

 

***

 

_“Hi, you’ve reached Misha Collins’ phone. Unfortunately, Misha’s been eaten by an Octosaurus and won’t be returning your call, but you’re welcome to leave your condolences at the tone.”_

“MISH! Misha, Babe, listen, I know you’re-- what the fuck are you even doing? Like your meet ‘n greet or something, right, but let me tell you about this place. Seriously, OK just listen. This--”

“Hiiii Mishaaaaa.”

“Um, so anyway, uh. Jared. Jared and I are at the Jack Daniels distillery, OK? And you probably knew this already because you’re like, super smart, and handsome, and beautiful, and your brain is just--”

“MISHA! it’s called a BUNGHOLE!”

_“I am Cornholio! I need TP for my bungggghole! Bunghole!”_

“Your Beavis impression is spot-on, Jackles. Nice!”

“It _is_ pretty good. I should do it for the fans tomorrow. You think?”

“Fucking _yes_.”

“So we’re doing this thing, and Im’ma buy like a liter of whiskey for my wife because she’s the best, and another one for you, OK, but you can’t drink it all tonight, but we should have some after the show. Which. You better come listen to me sing, because I’m gonna sing right to you, Mish. I’m gonna dedicate an entire-- *hic*-- entire song to you, and your wonderful body, and your strong hands, and the way you--”

“Jackles, we’re in a crowded public place, you cannot have phone sex with Misha here.”

“I’m calling to tell you that Jared’s an asshole. I love you, and I’ll see you tonight. Bye!”

 

***

 

“Jensen…”

“Hmmm?”

“Why’d you have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“You know what you did.”

“I have no idea what you could _possibly_ be talking about.”

“The cake! You stuck your finger in the cake and then. You sucked. Your finger. You didn’t just suck it! You sucked it all… all _sensual_ like--”

“Are you suggesting--”

“Ohhhh no no no. Nooooo way. Don’t you play innocent with me. It’s the finger you use to-- that was on purpose! … … Don’t laugh. It was on purpose, you wanted me riled, and it worked, and so help me, Jackles, if you don’t fuck me--”

“Are you making threats, Misha? Because… I sang you… three songs tonight… and I was thinking…”

“Yeah?”

“You should show me some appreciation.”

“Hmmm…. J…”

“Yeah Mish?”

“You want favors from me, why you turnin’ me into a pile of goo with your hands on my ass?”

“Open your mouth, Beautiful.”

“Mmmmfff….”

“Fuck yes… that mouth of yours should be illegal you know… Mish… don’t fuck around with those little kisses on my dick. Suck it, dammit.”

“Mmmmmhmmm…”

“So good, Mish. So fucking-- God--”

“Mmmhmmm… Just Misha is fine.”

“Asshole.”

“You flatter me.”

“Less talking. More sucking. I-- ffff… Mishhh…”

“Mmmm… why’d you pull out? I was just getting into my zone.”

“Because I intend to fuck you, and I’m past the age where my boner instantly rebounds just from the sight of you. Roll over.”

“Hmff… That’s the cake finger isn’t it? I...hmmmm….”

“That’s more than the cake finger. That whiskey’s got you pretty relaxed, ain’ it?”

“Speak for yourself, cowboy. You only talk like that when you’ve had a couple.”

“That’s two fingers; you want another?”

“No, I’m good, just-- go slow.”

“Fuck… Mish… I swear I’ll never get tired of this… sliding into you is just… fucking… fuck…”

“That’s… Jens…”

“There you go, Baby.”

“Love you… so much.”

“So much.”

“Wait, what are you-- are you taking-- fuck-- pictures of your dick in my ass?”

“Danneel made a request.”

“For pictures of you fucking me?”

“She was vague. I figured I’d cover all the bases. Mmmm…”

“That’s… so… Just…Fuck. Harder.”

“Say please.”

“Are you taking video of this?”

“Maaaayyybeee…”

“Fuck… _harder_ , Jensen. _Please_. I. Now put the phone down and give me a hand with--”

“Like that?”

“Jesus Christ, I’m--”

 

***

 

“Hey there Handsome. You have a nice nap?”

“Mmm… sorry. Turns out getting fucked senseless takes it out of me a bit. You send those pictures to your wife yet?”

“Just about to. Here look.”

“You’re laughing. Don’t laugh!”

“I can’t help it! You’re so cute when you’re trying to top from the bottom.”

“You were making me wait so you could take pornographic pictures! That’s--”

“It’s not for my spank bank, all right? It’s for Danneel’s. And you love her more than you love me, don’t lie.”

“That’s not true.”

“Sure, sure.”

 

***

 

_“I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living, my baby you’ll be.”_  

“I really like that story, Mama.”

“Me too, Peanut.”

“Am I still your baby? Even though we have real babies now?”

“What did I just say? Forever. Always. Oh, look! Daddy sent us a message.”

“Yay YAY! What’s it say?”

“It says… Oh. My.”

“What?”

“It says Daddy loves Mommy very much, and that we should call him later. Meanwhile, I think it’s time for you to get dressed and ready for your day, hmmm?”

“Can I go check on the babies?”

“Sure. Just leave them be if they’re still sleeping though, OK?”

“OK, Mama. I love you!”

“Love you too, Peanut!”

 

***

 

_Here’s a little something to fill your spank bank. From Nashville, with love._

**Warn a girl next time. You’re lucky I managed to pull the phone back before JJ saw anything graphic.**

_Eek, sorry. :( How’s the morning so far?_

**Zep slept through.**

_Hot damn. Give them all my love?_

**Back at you. Mish still there?**

_The snuggle is real. But I gotta get up soon._

**I love you.**

**See you soon.**

_Love you, too. Later, Babe._

**Later. Oh. And thanks.**

_For you? Anytime. Anywhere. Always.  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The excerpt that Danneel is reading to JJ near the end is from "I'll Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch.


End file.
